


WRITING PROMPT

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wrote a fic and I kind of want to see how others will spin it, Other, Prompt Fic, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: So I wrote a Hermione/Harry fic, and the idea that prompted it was simple but I can think of many ways it could play out, so I decided to post a little prompt from what I started with. This is my own idea, I didn't get it from any other person. Write it how ever you want! Doesn't have to end up Herm/Har!Open to see more!





	

**Author's Note:**

> No need to tag me or what ever, I'll eventually find them but feel free to tell others that theres a prompt out there and if others want to try the idea or anything tell them yes!

Go read my own story I got this from, it's called 'They are a Breathtaking Force' 

PROMPT: Ron gets hella jealous of Harry and Hermione when they save Sirius with out him.

 

or, a starting paragraph (from They are a Breathtaking Force): 

“You could have waited until I bloody woke up!” Ron yelled once again, throwing his arms up into the air his face flushed red in his anger. The words echoing around the empty classroom and Hermione once again thanked her forethought in throwing up a silencing and locking charm. It had been going like this for nearly an hour. Once Harry and her had saved Sirius Ron had woken up. They waited until Pomfrey had checked him over before dragging him to an empty classroom to tell him what happened while he was out, neither of them expected Ron to get so… so jealous! He had immediately reddened embarrassed, angry that Harry and Hermione had gone on an adventure without him, him! If they had only waited twenty more minutes Ron would have been awake, the adventure could still have happened but with HIM.


End file.
